Red Rose meets the Rose Reaper
by Novice4129
Summary: Crescent Rose was destroyed, and the culprits walked away without punishment. How is Ruby supposed to live with such atrocity. Of course, that isn't the worst thing that could happen to her. Or best, depending on how you see it.
1. Chapter 1

Red reaper meets Rose Reaper

 **AN: As I stated in the summary, this is an idea I had. It's a one shot, but I'm trying to give other Xenobladers ideas. I mean... considering how much thought is put into some of the weapons in RWBY, having living weapons Xenoblade 2 style sounds awesome.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Beacon academy. Well, as ordinary as it is, considering all the super powered teen-agers who're training to become the defenders of the world. However, the day went from ordinary to terrible, when Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, and the resident weapon nut, found her beloved weapon in pieces. Not "picked apart" piece, but broken and shattered beyond repair. It was even right before combat classes.

That's why right now, Ruby was being comforted by her big sister Yang. The brawler of Team RWBY as well as the best girl in beacon, in her opinion anyway. However, she had two things on her mind, making sure Ruby would get through this, as well as beating down the person responsible for making her baby sister cry.

"H-how could they do this," Ruby sobbed into her sister's shoulder, barely audible.

"Because they're... Jerks," Yang said with barely suppressed fury, and last minute self-censoring. "How could Goodwitch let them get away with this," the blonde girl added in while stroking Ruby's head in an attempt to comfort her.

"Because there is no evidence," said Blake Belladonna, who was reading a book by one of their work desks. Or at least she had tried, but Ruby's crying, as well as the culprit's horrible actions were distracting her too much to actually focus. "Otherwise, I'm sure Professor Goodwitch would've expelled them," the black haired girl, who was also secretly a faunus, added with a scowl.

Indeed, when TEAM CRDL were making fun of RWBY crying over her destroyed weapon earlier today. It looked like the strictest of all professors wanted nothing more than to expel them from Beacon right then and there, among other things.

"Why were those... rapscallions even allowed here in the first place," Weiss Schnee added from the desk she used to study to get her mind off of the whole thing. Though with little success. "Ozpin made a mistake letting them in," the white themed girl complained. And this is coming from the girl who once thought that Ruby being their leader was a mistake. But this and that don't compare to one another.

"Next time I see them, I'm gonna pummel their faces in," Yang said with her normally lilac eyes turning red.

"And get yourself on detention at the very least," Blake pointed out with a sigh.

"That's BULLSHIT!" Yang roared, her glorious hair that she was so proud of producing flames in the process.

"Yang, please!" Thankfully the pleading voice of her little sister quelled the coming temper tantrum. The blonde's eyes even turned lilac again after one look at Ruby's silver eyes. "I-I don't want you to get in trouble," the red reaper said before hugging Yang harder, "Please, don't do anything."

"But Ruby they-" "Please," Ruby interrupted whatever protest Yang tried to let out.

"...No promises," Yang said as she hugged Ruby, "But I'm making sure they pay one way or another."

"And I will help," Weiss said, getting up from her desk,"When we find enough evidence, Team CRDL is finished."

Blake too put her book down as she turned to Yang and Ruby in her seat. "It's not gonna be easy finding evidence, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try," the ninja kitty said with serious look.

"...Thanks guys," Ruby said, feeling better already.

With that Team RWBY chose to go to bed now.

 **(Few hours later)**

Ruby had decided to take a walk around Beacon. The little reaper knew that she shouldn't be out anymore, but she just couldn't sleep. The support of her team mates did help her get through the worst of her depression, but the memory of Crescent Rose's shattered form twisted her heart. That weapon was inspired by her uncle Qrow, a scythe master in his own right. She had spent a lot of time designing her weapon as well as forging it, with occasional advice from Qrow whenever she had a question. And when she finally completed it, Ruby's super cool uncle ruffled her hair as he said," _Good job, kiddo._ " That had been one of the happiest days of her life. But now, the weapon she had built with all her heart, pouring her hopes and dreams into every screw, every hammer strike, even polishing, was now reduced to scrap metal.

The last thought made Ruby hiccup. No! She had to be strong now. Not just for herself, but her team too. "I will just remake my baby," Ruby said in determination. After all, some of the pieces could still be used if she remade Crescent Rose.

"No you won't, brat," a cocky voice said, before tackling Ruby. Before the girl could even think about getting up, a weight got on top of her, pinning her down on her stomach. "Not so tough without your precious 'baby'," the cocky voice said mockingly.

Ruby was able to turn her head enough to see a pair of armor clad legs standing not too far from her. Then she looked up to come face to face with Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL. "Cardin, what're you doing," Ruby asked in confusion and slight fear.

The bully of Beacon gave an arrogant smirk, "Isn't it obvious? Getting rid of something that shouldn't exist. With this." With the last part Cardin showed Ruby a pair of pliers with what looked like a glowing blue stone in the shape of a cubic diamond.

Ruby's eyes widened in fear at the sight of it, "Isn't that the Death Dust." Death Dust, new type of Dust that was discovered by Doctor Oobleck and several other Huntsmen. According to the staff, the sole crystal had to be grabbed with pliers, because if a person touches it, their aura is drained, before several wounds open in their bodies. One of the Huntsmen who touched the crystal died to their wounds, three went in critical condition, Doctor Oobleck himself only got several papercuts. Hence the name Death Dust. The thing was supposed to be in a container locked withing Oobleck's office, until a researcher from Atlas would come to pick it up. "Why do you have it," Ruby asked the bully.

"You really are just a stupid brat," Cardin said with a smirk, "I broke into Ooblecks office and snatched it from there." Then the Beacon bully had an amused look, "I thought I would use it to kill one of your teammates, but imagine my luck seeing you wandering around."

At that, Ruby's eyes widened in horror. "Y-you can't," Ruby whimpered, truly scared.

"It's what you deserve," Cardin said with a hateful look, "Maybe after this I'll use it to put down all the animals." At that, Ruby tried to struggle against whoever was holding her down.

"...Cardin," said the person holding Ruby down, "Are you sure about this. I mean... we're about to kill someone."

Cardin gave a condecending look to his partner in crime, "What's the matter Russel, chicken?" The person, now revealed to be Russel Thrush, Cardin's teammate, shut up from that remark. Satisfied at his teammate's silence, Cardin grabbed Ruby's right hand before moving the Death Dust to Ruby's grip.

"Cardin! Why are you doing this!? I never did anything to hurt you," Ruby cried out, desperate to get out of this. "SOMEONE HELP!"

"No one can hear you now, or even if they could they wouldn't care," Cardin said in annoyance as the innocent looking crystal was now inches away from Ruby's hand.

Then in a last ditch effort, Ruby clenched her and into a fist so that the Death Dust Crystal wouldn't be placed on her hand. It would've been a good plan, if the dreaded crystal hadn't reached her by then. And now Ruby could feel her aura being drained by this evil thing.

"Russel, move, before she explodes," Cardin said quickly, before moving further away. Russle obeying his leader's command ran as fast as he could. Cardin doesn't realize it, but Russle was still uncertain about all of this. Sure he wanted to get rid of Team RWBY, especially Ruby who was allowed here two years ahead of time, while the rest of them had to work for it. But that didn't mean he wanted her dead. Unfortunately for the mohawked bully, it was too late to regret now.

As Cardin and Russel took their distance, Ruby found that she couldn't let go of the crystal that was charging itself to kill her. Or at least, that's what Yang theorized about why it drained aura first before inflicting wounds. "Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!" Ruby screamed with tears blurring her vision. Why couldn't she just stay in her dorm? How could Cardin be so evil? When did everything start going so wrong? These are some of the many questions that plagued Ruby's mind as her vision started to fade from rapid aura exhaustion. " _At least I get to see mom._ " Was the last thought Ruby had before everything went bright blue, before fading to black.

Not far away, Cardin stopped at the flash of bright blue light that came from where they left Ruby. "Is the brat dead," Cardin wondered as he turned to go back to see the mess the little nuisance had left behind. Besides, he had to go get the Death Dust. Russel never stopped running, but not because he thought someone would see him at the scene of the crime.

Cardin didn't get far as he spotted a red cloaked figure standing at the spot he left Ruby. "How the hell are you still alive!" Cardin shouted in anger, the little shit is supposed to be dead. However, the anger soon turned to shock as he noticed that the person in red cloak is _not_ Ruby. How did Cardin realize that in the dark? Because when the figure turned to him, the bully saw Ruby motionless on the floor.

"...Who are you," the figure in the red cloak asked, revealing them to be a man. However, the cloak also had a hood which completely obscures the person's face.

Cardin couldn't explain why, but something about this person scared him. Actually, now that he got a good look. Aside from the cloak, the person was wearing what looked to be a black leather jacket with silver embroidery. Random parts of the embroidery had red roses either painted or sewn, some blooming some budding. The man also wore plack pants, which also had silver embroidery, but not roses. The man also wore a pair of combat boots. However, what struck as freaky for Cardin, was that occasionally blue energy was coursing through the emroidery like some kind of sequence.

"...I asked, who are you," the person asked again.

Now that Cardin had gotten a good look at the man, he was in turmoil. " _Is this guy a Huntsman? How much did he see? Is he going to arrest me?_ " Were the thoughts that struck fear into Cardin. So in a desperate attempt to not get caught, he charged at the strange and un-armed man.

 **(Few minutes later)**

The door to the Beacon infirmary opened, revealing the red cloaked man who not too long ago was charged by Cardin. Not that this person knew the assailant's name. The only thing he knew was that he was attacked, so he fought back. One dodge, and slamming the assailant's head into the wall was all it took for him. Though that's not what mattered to him right now, what mattered, was the unconcious Ruby in his arms. Of course, this person doesn't know the 15 year old first year student's name, not yet. All he knows, is that he belongs to her, until death do them apart.

"...This will do," the person said as he put Ruby into an infirmary bed, before tucking her in. "We can have a proper introduction in the morning," the man said as he then picked up, what looked like a metallic rod from a holster on his back. The rod looked to be made from black metal as a core, and some silvery metal on parts of it. Curiously, the end of it had a small _actual_ rosebud. The stick itself was around the length of a police baton. Then suddenly, the baton extended into the length of a polearm. Then, from what looked like an open slot at the tip, a red scythe blade came out, much longer than should've fit inside. From the other side, a much smaller identical blade came out. The man inspected the blade of the baton that had turned into a scythe. "The blade seems fine," he muttered as he gave the weapon some test swings, and somehow only hitting air in the relatively small room instead of the furniture or anything else that could be broken. Then after one more swing, the rosebud at the tip of the scythe end bloomed, revealing not just a beautiful red rose, but what looked like the barrel of a gun. "...I suppose I'll test the gun another time," the person muttered, not wanting to wake up Ruby. Speaking of the girl, the person now noticed fresh tears flowing down her face in her sleep. The person quickly retracted the scythe into a baton before moving in to wipe the tears.

"What happened to you," the person wondered as he moved his hand away, until Ruby grabbed it in her sleep.

"Don't...leave," Ruby whimpered in her sleep, sounding heartbroken and clutching the hand that had wiped her tears like her life depended on it.

The person let out a sigh before using his foot to draw a nearby chair closer so he could sit down. As he did this, the person used his free arm to finally take the red hood down. Revealing himself to have a pitch black hair that was mostly chin length. And his face... One could almost call him a male version of Ruby, except for the eyes. They were milky white and pupilless, yet they could still see just fine. "I won't leave you," the person said sympathetically, "Not until your death, which will not come for a very long time so long as I have a say in it." The person had a smile at the end of what sounded like an oath, "I hope you know how to wield a scythe, but even if you can't, I will teach you. And after that, you can bring the wicked to their knees, and give justice to those who can't reach for it themselves. And as you do that, I will be by your side through all of it. Because that is my duty as your Blade... My Driver." With those final words out of the way, the person touched a glowing blue crystal that was previously covered by lower part of his hood. It had the same blue glow as the Death Dust had, but it was in the shape of a blooming rose.

Throughout all of this Ruby still clutched the hand that had wiped away her tears with a smile. It will be interesting to see how she will react to cuddling the hand of a stranger.

* * *

 **AN: Now then, explanation time. This fic paints Cardin as a murdering psychopath, but Cardin is an arrogant prick who thinks he's the strongest while he's anything but. So I made the guy have this line of thought, "I can't stand this! It's time to put those arrogant bitches in their place."... And I just realized how sexist that sounded.**

 **Whatever, to those that don't know: In Xenoblade 2, people who can awaken Blades from their Core Crystals are called Drivers. However, not everyone can be Drivers. So when a non-Driver tries to Bond with a Blade, they get injured. Some more than others. For example, one person had blood burst out of neck, side and leg. While another, only got a nosebleed.**

 **Next up the appearance of Ruby's Blade and the weapon. As you probably guessed, this guy is basically Crescent Rose 2.0. But there is a reason in this case why he practically is a male version of Ruby with a different personality. And without spoiling anything, let's just say it had something to do with aura.**

 **Finally, I do have a rough idea on how to implement a Blade fights into RWBY fights. Partly from gameplay, partly from cut-scenes. But as far as I'm concerned, this is it. Unless I get requests to show it**


	2. Chapter 2

Introductions and Justice

 **AN:Whelp. Since I was requested, I will put more chapters into this. Honestly, I didn't expect to write it this long, but I felt like I had to add some details.**

* * *

When Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, woke up this morning. He did not expect the nurse to inform him of a strange young man being in the infirmary with one of his students. However, here he was staring at the very sight with a contemplative look. Several questions ran through his head. How did this man get into the Academy? Why is he sitting next to one of his students? Why is the said student sleeping in an infirmary bed.

The only thing that stops the headmaster from worrying is the fact that the strange man was asleep in his chair. Although he also finds it strange that the man seems to have a thing for roses, if his apparel is any indication. That, and the fact that one of the person's hands was in the sleeping student's grasp. But the oddest thing the headmaster found was the similarities between the man and Ruby. As far as Ozpin was aware, Summer Rose had only one child, and she had no other relatives. So many questions, so few answers.

" _I suppose there's only one way to find out,_ " Ozpin thought as he brought his cane on the foot of the metal bed.

*CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!* That was the noise that awoke both Ruby and the strange man with a start.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Ruby cried out like she was caught napping in the class.

The strange man however, had pulled a baton out of a holster on his back which unfolded into a gun. With the headmaster staring down the barrel that came out of a blooming rose of all things. "Who are you," the stranger demanded.

"Whuh? Professor Ozpin," Ruby exclaimed before turning her attention to the weapon that was threatening the said man. Then the said weapon led her to the wielder. All the way to the milky white eyes of the strange man, who Ruby could _swear_ looked familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"You know this man," the stranger asked Ruby, still keeping his weapon pointed at Ozpin's face. All the while the headmaster looked calm like nothing was wrong.

It took Ruby a few seconds to find her voice, "He's professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Beacon Academy?"

That surprised both Ruby and Ozpin, though the latter didn't show it. This man didn't know about Beacon? Or was he just disoriented from just waking up.

"It's... where we are," Ruby said unsurely, not sure what else to say right now to a man that was threatening the professor.

At that moment Ozpin decided to clear his throat, "Yes, and I would like to know why a stranger is in my school's infirmary with one of my students." The inquiry was polite and neutral, just so that this man wouldn't get violent.

"...My apologies," the man said as he retracted his weapon and reholstered it,"I thought my Driver was threatened."

"Driver," Ruby repeated with a head tilt.

The man turned his empty eyes towards Ruby, "You."

"M-me," Ruby asked, getting a little flustered, "I don't- I mean- What I- Why?"

"Why what," the stranger asked, clearly not understanding Ruby's plight.

"Why am I your... driver," Ruby asked, not sure why this weird man called her that.

The man stared at Ruby like she was the weird one, "Because you resonated with my Core Crystal.". Then the man's eyes widened as he remembered something. "Oh, right. My name is Roze. And from here on out, I will be by your side until death do us apart," the now named Roze said with his hand over the crystal that was now covered by his cloak.

Ruby stared blankly at the now named Roze, before blushing furiously, "WHAT!?" And then she hid under the blanket. "OhmygodwhatisthiswhydidhesaythatdidheproposewhydidheproposeI'mnotreadyforthis..." From there on Ruby's overly fast rambling became incoherent as Ozpin stared at Roze with a raised eyebrow, while the red cloaked man stared at the hiding girl.

"What is she doing," the white-eyed young man wondered aloud.

Ozpin was about to answer when the door to the infirmary was slammed open. "RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Screamed a highly distressed Yang, who eyed the room to locate her sister who was supposed to be here.

That was when Ruby took peek from under her blanket cocoon, before dashing to Yang in a flurry of rose petals. "YanghelpmethatguyproposedtomeIdon'tknowwhattodowhatshouldIdo! HELP ME!" Ruby rambled into her sister's back which she decided was the perfect place to hide from the guy who turned her into a rambling blushing mess.

Yang only caught bits and pieces of the ramblings... However, he caught just enough to, "What guy did WHAT!?" And now Yang stared at the most likely culprit in the room with furious red eyes. "What the hell did you do to Ruby, you pedophile," Yang roared angrily, with Roze tilting his head in confusion acting like there was no threat.

"...What's a pedophile," Roze asked unfamiliar with the word.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Yang did not buy what this guy was selling.

Before Roze could open his mouth to speak, the WB of team RWBY arrived. Clearly out breath.

"Yang, what were you shouting about," Blake managed to ask, before her eyes fell on Ozpin and a man that had a scary resemblance to Ruby.

"This creep was perving on Ruby," Yang said, readying her fists.

"WHAT!?" Weiss screeched, wishing she had Myrtenaster right now.

"Who are you people," Roze asked defensively, reaching for his weapon, fully expecting a fight.

Only... *CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!* for everyone to be startled by the noise that previously woke up Ruby and Roze. "Ladies, Mr. Roze," Ozpin adressed everyone, "I'm sure everyone wants to know what is going on, but fighting isn't going to give answers."

Yang did not agree with the sentiment, "Professor, this guy was perving on Ruby, what else is there!?"

"Miss Xiao Long," Ozpin said sternly, "I was here the whole time, and at no point did this man do anything improper with miss Rose.". Then the headmaster turned back to Roze, "Which reminds me, you said miss Rose resonated with your Core Crystal, could you explain that."

That question earned a questioning look from Weiss and Blake, with Yang still keeping her guard up. "This is my Core Crystal," Roze said as he lifted his cloak enough to reveal the blue glowing stone in the shape of a blooming rose on his chest. "When...," the man trailed off like he was searching for a word.

"Ruby," Ozpin supplied, figuring he was looking for a name.

"Yes, Ruby." And he was right. "When she touched my dormant Crystal I resonated with her and awakened."

"B-but I never touched a crystal looking like that," Ruby piped up meekly from behind Yang, still not able to look Roze in the eye. "I only touched...," Ruby trailed off as memories of last night came back to her, "Oh no, that's right! Cardin tried to kill me!"

"WHAT!?" Was the universal reaction from WBY and Roze. Ozpin, to his credit, only widened his eyes.

"Ruby!? When!? What did he do," Yang asked frantically while turning to Ruby and grabbed her shoulders before shaking her harder than was probably healthy.

"Y-Yang, I'm gonna be sick," Ruby whined as the vertigo was getting to her.

But all activity ceased when they heard a weapon being cocked. Roze had pulled his weapon and pointed the barrel at Yangs head at point blank range. "Let go of my Driver," Roze said in a cold tone.

"Mr. Roze," Ozpin said sternly, "Miss Xiao Long is Miss Rose's older sister. She has right to be worried about what happened."

Roze didn't seem to acknowledge Ozpin, instead turning to Ruby, "Is this true?" A simple question.

"Y-yes," Ruby said, feeling worried about her sister.

Few more seconds passed with Roze looking into Ruby's eyes as if trying to see her very soul. Then he put his weapon away, "My apologies." This action earned blanched looks from Weiss and Blake. This weirdo acted like he wasn't ready to blow Yang's brains out, and not in a fun way. "Now, who is this Cardin that tried to kill you. And how," Roze then asked Ruby, who still felt apprehensive of the guy that claimed to stay by her side until death did them apart.

"H-he made me touch the Death Dust," Ruby said meekly, earning horrified looks from her team and Ozpin, and a confused look from Roze.

"What is this 'Death Dust'," Roze asked. This time, no one was surprised.

"Death Dust is a recently discovered Dust that kills anyone who touches it," Yang replied while lifting Ruby's pajama top to see the damage.

"YANG!" Ruby did not like it as she was trying to keep her shirt down. After all, there was a guy less than a meter away.

"Not kill," Ozping corrected, "But inflicts damage on anyone who touches it, which makes me wonder..." Ozpin trailed off as he took his personal Scroll out and tapped something on it. "Have you seen anything like this before," Ozpin asked as he showed a picture of Death Dust on his scroll to Roze.

The rose themed man frowned at the image. "That's a Core Crystal," Roze said simply.

"WHAT!?" Came out of the girl's including Ruby.

"A Core Crystal, a dormant one," Roze explained, thinking they didn't hear him. Then the man's eyes widened. "Ruby, did you touch something like this last night," Roze asked showing the image to Ruby.

"Y-yes," Ruby said getting bad memories from the Crystal.

At that, Roze had gone into thinking for a few seconds, before he started laughing.

"What's so funny," Weiss asked, not liking someone laughing at her partner's near death.

"This Cardin thought he could kill Ruby with a rejection, but instead she awakened me," Roze explained before laughing harder, "Who would've thought that I would gain a Driver through a failed assasination attempt."

"What do you mean Ruby awakened you," Blake asked not being able to wrap her head around this.

"I meant that instead of being rejected by my Crystal, Ruby awakened me as her Blade," Roze explained like it was obvious.

"What is a Blade," Ozpin asked out of curiosity.

"It's what I am," Roze replied simply.

"Are you telling me," Weiss started, pointing at the picture on the Scroll that Roze was still holding, "That this became you, because Ruby touched it?" And then the white haired girl pointed between Roze and the picture.

"Yes." The dead pan answer irritated Weiss.

"NO! NO! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! You're insane," Weiss denied, before turning to Ozpin, "Headmaster, we have to arrest this dangerous lunatic."

"I believe him," Ozpin said simply, earning blanched looks from everyone except Ruby and Roze. "Or at least, the fact that he's not dangerous."

"You can't be serious," Yang said, still not trusting this guy who appeared out of nowhere and apparently wants to spend the rest of his life with Ruby. She's too young to be dating. That, and moments before pointed a gun at her head.

"I am. But that is not important right now," Ozpin said before extending his hand to Roze, "May I have my Scroll back?"

"Of course," Roze replied and handed the device over.

"Let's see," Ozpin muttered as he pulled up a student register and started searching. "Do you recognize this young man," Ozpin asked as he showed a picture of Cardin.

"Yes, he attacked me last night," Roze replied with a scowl, "Who is he?"

"That's Cardin," Ruby said, shivering at the memory from last night, "He's a bully and a mean jerk."

"And I'm gonna beat the crap outta him," Yang said, cracking her knuckles, as her attention was refocused on the fact that this asshole tried to kill Ruby.

"May I join you," Roze asked in a tone that could probably cut through Grimm.

"That won't be necessary," Ozpin said, earning outraged looks from WBY and a death glare from Roze. "Because we already have enough evidence to not only expel Mr Winchester, but also to throw him in jail for a long time," the headmaster quickly clarified.

That calmed the girls down somewhat. "Good riddance I say," Weiss huffed.

"That's not good enough," Roze said, earning a worried look from Ozpin.

"We need to let the authorities-" "Not that," Roze interrupted with a white hot fire in his eyes,"Ruby needs to beat him."

"Whuh? Why," Ruby stammered, clutching her sister's back tighter.

"To make him pay for hurting you," Roze said sternly, before shifting for a smile, "And to give you closure."

"But... I don't have a weapon anymore," Ruby said with a hiccup.

"Yes you do," Roze said as he took his own weapon in it's compact form and offered it to Ruby.

"I... I can't. It's your weapon," Ruby said, even though part of her wanted to at least check it out.

"Yes, and I am your Blade," Roze said as if that should explain everything.

"What does that mean," Blake asked in suspicion.

Roze sighed, "It means, I belong to Ruby."

"Okay, buster. That's too close," Yang said as she backed up with Ruby. She seriously couldn't help but have less than innocent thoughts about that statement. "Ruby's not that kind of girl," the busty blonde said in a warning tone.

"YAAANG!" Ruby whined with a blush.

"What do you mean by, that kind of girl," Roze said clearly not liking Ruby's reaction to the term.

"What Miss Xiao long is trying to say is...," Ozpin interjected, before further misunderstandings could happen, "... that, Miss Rose wields a scythe that is also a sniper rifle."

Roze turned towards Ozpin with a questioning look. Then he let out a chuckle, "What a coincidense." And with that, the weapon turned into it's scythe form, surprising everyone. "That's exactly what my weapon is," Roze added in, before he felt his weapon leave his hand. A quick glance and everyone saw the scythe at the hands of a starry eyed Ruby.

"How did you build it? Where does the blade retractto? Whatkindofammodoesituse-" Ruby's high speed ramble was interrupted by Roze's finger on her lip.

"...That weapon is as much part of me as your arm is to you. But as my Driver, you, and only you have the right to wield it," Roze explained, completely ignoring Ruby's questions.

Though that doesn't seem to matter, as Ruby jumped to hug the much taller man. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's my duty as your Blade," Roze said while patting Ruby's head. An action Yang did not like.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Yang said as she peeled her overly grateful sister off of this creepy empty eyed guy that was probably in his twenties at least.

"Yaang, he was being nice," Ruby complained, still holding the new scythe. It's not Crescent Rose but it's still beautiful and cool.

"Shouldn't you four be at Professor Port's class by now," Ozpin asked off handedly, earning shocked looks from others, "And I suggest Miss Rose goes to change into her uniform." That reminded everyone, especially Ruby that she had been in her pajamas since last night.

"I'll be right back," Ruby shouted before vanishing in a flurry of rose petals.

"To class now," Weiss shouted even as she started running, with the rest of the team following suit.

"Except you Mr. Roze," Ozpin said before the rose themed Blade could move.

"What is it, I need to be with Ruby," Roze said, sounding a little annoyed.

"You sound rather obsessed about Miss Rose," Ozpin said dryly while fixing his glasses.

Roze crossed his arms across his chest. "If that Cardin is after Ruby, I need to be there to-" "That's what her team is for. Also, Miss Rose has one of the finest performance records in combat classes," Ozpin interrupted, recognizing the Blade's behaviour as overprotectiveness.

"And compared to Cardin," Roze asked sternly.

"It is against my policy to compare students to each other," Ozpin said neutrally, earning a dissatisfied scowl, "But let's just say that... if Mr. Winchester focused on his training he might have actually had a chance."

Roze smiled at the answer, happy to know that his Driver is anything but a pushover. "All the more reason she should practice being a Driver if Cardin is just a punching bag," the rose themed Blade said with a twinkle in his white eyes.

"Very well," Ozpin conceded, "There will be combat class later today. Do you need anything... special for this practice."

"No. Just make sure I get to fight alongside Ruby," Roze said having a forlorn look, "Anyway, was there anything else."

"No that is all for now," Ozpin said simply.

"Great, I'll head to where Ruby is," Roze then said before moving out. Ignoring Glynda Goodwitch who had been behind the said door for some time now.

"Ozpin, are you sure he isn't simply a mad man," Glynda asked in exasperation. The things she puts up with Ozpin... "I mean, being born from a crystal? That sounds like a fairy tale," the disciplinarian said in annoyance.

Ozpin gave his assistant a meaningful look," That is true, Glynda. But some fairy tales have a grain of truth to them. You know this as well as I do."

"This is completely different from _that_ ," Glynda said in annoyance, "What if he proves a threat to the students?"

"Then we deal with him accordingly," Ozpin replied with a note of seriousness, "But for now, we observe and see if he really is a threat. I trust you heard what he wished for today's combat class."

Glynda let out a tired sigh, knowing that further discussion is useless. "Yes, though I have to ask, why not simply have Mr. Winchester arrested instead of going through with this non-sense?"

Ozpin, began to walk out of the infirmary before answering, "...Part of me agrees with Miss Rose needing a closure. And I am curious to see how our mysterious young man plans to fight without his weapon."

With one last sigh, Goodwitch fished out her own personal scroll to make the necessary arrangements. Though mostly, just to have the police arrive at the exact moment of what could be described as "public execution". Not that she minded. If it were up to her, Team CRDL would've been expelled a long time ago. Sadly, Ozpin believed in giving everyone a chance, not a bad mentality in itself, but sometimes rotten apples just appear.

 **(Lunch hour)**

Yang tried, really she did. But she just can't shake Roze off of Ruby. Seriously, whenever the next class started the busty blonde of Team RWBY had grabbed her sister and took roundabout ways to the next class, much to Ruby's and Weiss' annoyance. For Ruby, because she started to like her Blade, even though she still has no idea what that means. For Weiss, because as much as she was freaked out by a person who had white eyes and still had vision, she felt like going out of their way to lose him was pointless. Anyway, that wasn't the problem. Because at the end of each class Roze was always waiting outside the classroom. Even when Yang managed to sneak Ruby out of class among the crowd, the guy was hot on their heels.

"Sooo... who is this," Jaune, leader of Team JNPR asked from the opposite seat in the cafeteria.

"Someone who won't leave us alone," Yang grumbled from her seat next to Ruby who was eating a plateful of cookies. Speaking of which, on the other side of Ruby was Roze, who had been impassively sitting while observing the new people that was Team JNPR.

"What, like a stalker," Nora, the infinite well of energy of team JNPER inquired with a savage grin, "Need me to break his legs?"

"Nora, no," Ren, the gunner of Team JNPR and Nora's childhood friend, said in monotone. He's also the only person capable of keeping Nora in line.

"Okay, Ren," Nora said before returning to inhaling her food with surprising ease.

"Soo, where are you from," Pyrrha, the four time Mistralian champion, also known as the 'Invincible Girl', decided to ask from Roze.

The rose themed Blade gave Pyrrha one look before answering, "...I don't understand the question."

That answer earned weird looks from Team JNPR. "Which Kingdom are you from," Pyrrha tried again.

"...What do you mean by Kingdom," Roze asked, causing Weiss to face-palm, Blake to give an incredulous look, and Yang to plant her face on the table. All the while Team JNPR shared a look with each other.

"Umm... Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral," Pyrrha said, now getting unnerved by the level of ignorance a twenty-something man had about the world.

"...I have never heard of them," Roze said, sounding completely serious.

"Okay, now you're just messing with us," Nora said, getting too close to his face, which surprisingly didn't phaze the white eyed man.

"He's insane," Weiss said, not wanting to deal with this, "Just don't talk to him."

"Aiff! Haht een," Ruby said through a mouthful of cookies.

"Ruby, don't talk with your mouth full," Weiss scolded getting more annoyed by the second.

While this happened, Yang had lifted her head. "Just do as Weiss says, he's a weirdo," Yang said, still suspicious of Roze. But her priorities still lied in keeping Cardin away from her baby sister.

Speaking of which, the said bully was few tables away, glancing at their direction nervously. Though only Roze noticed it, and couldn't help smiling savagely at a chance to get his hands on the bastard. Only... that honor belongs to Ruby, but that's okay. At least he will be there to support her.

During the Blade's musings, Team JNPR was shocked that Yang agrees with something Weiss says.

"Uhh...Okay," Jaune said as he returned to his food, not questioning anything. After all, that was one of the pre-requisites for living with Nora without losing your mind.

The rest of the gang, including Nora, may have stopped paying attention to Roze, but unfortunately the rest of the cafeteria hasn't. After all, everyone was talking about the "White eyed Rose hunter". The "Rose hunter" part is a joke on the fact that it looks like this guy always goes near Ruby.

Which makes people wonder, is he Ruby's father? Her brother? Or just a crazy stalker?

"Soo... how do you know RWBY," Jaune decided to ask one more time earning the rose themed man's attention.

"...I belong to Ruby," Roze said like nothing was wrong with that statement.

That earned blanched looks from Ren. A furious blush from Pyrrha. And Nora choked on her food.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Ruby cried out with a blush that rivaled her own cloak in color.

"Why not? It's the truth," Roze asked Ruby, utterly confused about the reaction.

"Soo," Nora said in a sing song voice, "You two are together-together huh?"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Yang shouted while forcibly switching seats with Ruby, before getting into Roze's face. "Now listen here, you creep. I don't care what you think you are, but don't you dare drag my baby sister into your weird fantasies," Yang said through gritted teeth, with her eyes going red.

To everyone's utter shock, Roze looked less than impressed, "...I don't understand what you're trying to say."

That was the last straw for Yang, "Then understand this!" And went to introduce this freaky creep to her fist.

 **(Some time later)**

"One day... One day I'll show him," Yang grumbled, still angry about not being able to land a single hit on the guy. Right now they were in combat class. With Roze sitting away from them by Ruby's request.

"I doubt it," Weiss said almost sounding regretful. Even though she was unnerved by the guy possibly having less than innocent thoughts about Ruby, she had to acknowledge his ability to at least dodge all of Yang's attacks like it was nobody's business. Though they had to consider themselves lucky when Glynda appeared to stop the fight before it could become destructive.

"Yeah, he's definitely better than an average student," Blake added in. Though what scared her a little was the fact that Roze seemed more... annoyed than worried about Yang's attacks during the fight.

Ruby just sat quietly as Yang was fuming. While Roze clearly didn't mean anything Yang was most likely thinking, the red reaper doesn't know what to do. He has seemed nice, and even allows her to wield his weapon. Although... Ruby doesn't like the idea of replacing Crescent Rose. That weapon is still her treasure, even when it's in pieces now.

Meanwhile Team JNPR as well as other students were staring at the man who was sitting comfortably like he didn't cause a commotion earlier.

Roze himself was getting annoyed at the stares he was getting. Why were these people acting like they've never seen a Blade before? What did they teach in this school? Then again, it seemed like the so called headmaster was ignorant about Core Crystals so he can only assume the staff to be just as incompetent. However, what he was curious about right now, was his Driver. Ozpin said she was good, but considering his ignorance... Well, seeing is believing as they say.

"Alright students, settle down," Glynda called out to the class from the small arena where the fights for combat class would be taken. "I'm sure everyone has noticed that we have a... guest among us," Glynda said referring to Roze. "Mr. Roze here is a visiting huntsman. He wishes to see how capable our school's future huntsmen and huntresses are," the professor explained the little cover story. After all, no one would believe someone being born from a crystal.

That caused some murmurs among the students. And confusion among team RWBY.

"Now, we will start by randomly picking three students. One to fight with Mr. Roze, the other two against him and his partner," Glynda explained as a large screen that was used to monitor the students' aura in matches. "Any questions," the professor asked her students as the monitor started randomizing the students that would take part in this. Except the result is rigged to give Roze what he apparently wants.

"Why is a student teaming up with an experienced huntsman," one student asked.

"Because Mr. Roze wishes to test your ability to work with someone you have just met," Glynda explained easily. During all of this, the Blade himself had no idea why the professor wasn't telling the truth.

" _Blades and Drivers are supposed to be common knowledge. Why isn't she telling the truth,_ " Roze thought with bitterness. How can these people be so ignorant?

Then the "randomization" was complete. It showed Ruby and Roze vs Cardin and Russel.

"It looks like we have our fighters," Glynda said with a faint smile. A rare occurrence, if anyone could even tell she was doing it, "Now, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Thrush, Miss Rose, and Mr Roze, would you step to the arena."

Ruby bounced off her seat at being called... Before gasping, "I forgot the weapon in our room." When she returned to the dorm to switch to her school uniform, she had left the weapon there. Because after what happened to Crescent Rose, she didn't trust the lockers.

"Oh, great," Weiss sighed while holding her forehead.

"I'll be right back," Ruby shouted before dashing off to get the said weapon. Meanwhile, Roze made his way to the arena while chuckling at Ruby's antics.

After waiting for Ruby to come back with Roze's scythe. The combatants were in the arena.

Ruby was nervous. Sure, she has beaten Cardin before, but him trying to kill her still made her scared. Seeing Roze's weapon and being with her team the whole day had made her keep the whole thing out of her mind, but now... She couldn't help but tremble a little.

"What's the matter brat. Scared," Cardin mocked openly. Though the bully was still worried about being found out about his attempted murder as well as theft.

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to see that it was Roze who was giving a confident smile, "It's going to be alright. Remember, I'll help too." The words were emphasized with a light pat on Ruby's back.

That eased Ruby's fear a lot. "Let's do this," Ruby said as she prepared the rose themed scythe.

"Ready. Begin," Goodwitch announced.

And no sooner had the announcement sounded, did Ruby dash off to face Cardin and Russel, the both bullies having a surprised look for some reason.

"What's going on!?" A random student yelled.

"What is that light!?" Another questioned.

Ruby didn't notice it herself, but right before she dashed, Roze had pointed his arms at Ruby and some kind of energy cord came out of his body and attached itself to Ruby. Though what Goodwitch was able to note despite her own surprise, was that it was less of a cord being attache, and more of energy being transferred to Ruby. If the flowing movement was any indication.

Though right now, Cardin was barely blocking Ruby's furious attacks with his mace. He hated the fact that this twerp was putting him on defense, despite being just an annoying brat. "Russel! Don't just stand there, help me!" the brown haired asshole yelled to his partner.

Russel was still shaken by their attempt on Ruby's life so he wasn't exactly... thrilled to fight her now. However, his leader's order snapped him into action. Closing in to strike Ruby with his daggers.

It would've been a perfect sneak attack, what with Ruby focusing on Cardin. That is, if Roze hadn't come in front of Russel and blocking him with a barrier of some kind. Which was soon followed by Ruby spinning in a circle with the scythe, hitting both Cardin, and Russel. While Roze ducked under it with a smirk at Russel who was flung away.

Cardin to his credit was merely knocked back, before receiving a hit from the smaller scythe blade in the face. Would've been ugly without his aura to protect him. Speaking of which, the the bully's aura has already dipped down to 75 percent thanks to that combo attack.

Although, some of the audience was still questioning why Roze's aura isn't shown on the screen. Including WBY.

"How is he doing that," Weiss asked in astonishment. "Was that his semblance," Weiss asked referring to the barrier Roze made.

"If that's his semblance, then what's with that... link," Blake questioned seeing that the energy link that connected Ruby to Roze was still active.

Pyrrha had a contemplative look at the question. "I have heard of people sharing aura with their allies to strengthen themselves, but they need to touch each other for it to work," the Mistral champion explained. During which the arena burst into a chorus of laughter and wincing. Unfortunately, the gang missed the reason as they focused on Pyrrha's explanation. All they saw was Russel being flung upwards, before landing into an awkward position.

"Maybe the barrier is like how Ren focuses aura to his palms," Nora gave a surprisingly smart answer, though she was miffed at missing something funny.

"Unlikely," Ren said with a serious look, "I can only use aura manipulation to focus aura on parts of my body to increase my defense. What he used, looked too much detailed barrier semblance to be simple aura manipulation." Indeed the barrier had a hexagonal pattern on it. Like multiple pieces forming a shield.

"That's not even counting how he's moving with Ruby so well," Yang said, not sounding hostile for a change," I mean, did you see how he ducked under Ruby's swing without even looking?"

"Guys... is it just me or is Ruby moving faster," Jaune then asked.

Back in the arena, Cardin was getting overwhelmed. He could swear that Roze guy mumbled something and Ruby's strikes became faster. Unfortunately even if that was true, it wouldn't mean a thing when he can barely block one and two out of a hundred strikes. Or that's how it felt. Not to mention his useless team-mate was knocked away with a well placed strike in the crotch from the smaller blade of the scythe. Honestly, Cardin should consider himself lucky that it wasn't him that got the hit. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" Cardin shouted while giving a good sucker punch into Ruby's face. Her aura took the brunt of it, but she still stumbled enough for Cardin to get an opening. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Cardin roared as he brought down his mace with all the might he could muster.

"RUBY!" Yang cried out in horror. Ruby's aura was still almost untouched since she hadn't used her semblance in this fight, but that didn't stop Yang from fearing for Ruby's life as the mace came down.

"THORN BARRIER!" Was heard from the arena before Cardin's mace connected, releasing an explosion from the Dust Crystal in it in the process.

"RUBY! NO!" Yang shouted again in concern, feeling her heart twist, partly from the massive explosion, partly from Cardin's declaration. But no one could see what happened to Ruby from the dust that kicked up from the explosion.

All they saw was Roze, who was still connected to Ruby with that energy cord. "I made it," the Rose themed Blade sighed in relief as the dust was clearing.

When the dust cleared, everyone saw Cardin on one knee while panting. And Ruby... she was on her butt on the floor surrounded by several rings of silvery energy that was in the shape of thorny vines.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Nora screamed while pointing at the screen.

That made everyone else to look at the screen at the impossibility that made Nora scream. Ruby's aura was untouched, while Cardin's aura had plummeted even more. The Beacon bully had less than 25 percent of his aura left.

"Thorn barrier," Roze said to the audience, "My second skill. It blocks one attack and reflects a portion of the damage it would've caused at the attacker." As soon as the explanation finished, the thorns around Ruby vanished. "I wasn't sure if I had a need to use it, but judging by the damage it did to you, I was glad I did," the rose themed Blade said to Cardin as the blue energy that coursed through his embroideries had become much more prominent. That, and his cloak had moved in a way that revealed his glowing Core Crystal to the world. "Well then," Roze said as he glanced at Russel who was getting up,"I think it's time to finish this." The mohawked member of team CRDL whimpered at the sight of Roze's white eyes that seemed to thirst for his blood. "Ruby," Roze called for to the fellow red caped reaper with an extended hand.

"Okay," Ruby shouted before bouncing up and almost comically throwing the scythe at Roze who easily caught it.

Meanwhile Russel dashed at the rose themed Blade in terror. His aura was still at around 40 percent, but that didn't do anything to ease the growing fear of this guy's insane abilities.

Roze twirled the scythe around expertly while giving Russel a savage grin. "Now then." Was the last thing Russel heard before Roze disappeared from view. But before Russel could even think about what was going on, the first strike connected to him. And then another... And another... And another...

From the audiences perspective, Roze was practically teleporting around Russel with each strike that connected. Spreading fear and awe among the audience, especially Cardin, who had frozen at the display. And Ruby had her mouth wide open.

Then at the end of what looked like thousands of strikes, Roze returned to where he started from. Then, two words left his lips. Words that echoed in the now silent arena louder than a mega phone, "Ravaging Rose." And then an explosion of rose petals came out of every spot on Russel's body that was struck as if countless wounds opening up in his body. And then mohawked first year collapsed into the field of rose petals that somehow had landed into a pattern of a large blooming rose.

Aside from gasps that came from the torrent of petals, the arena had gone silent at the macabre, yet artistic display.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Screamed none other than Ruby, who instantly dashed to Roze's side with a light of a thousand stars in her eyes. "Howdidyoudothathowdidyoumovesofastwheredidtherose-" Ruby was interrupted by a cookie being shoved into his mouth, which the girl stopped to chew.

"The fight's not over Ruby," Roze said seriously while pointing the scythe at Cardin who looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown, "You still need to finish him." At those words, Roze offered the weapon to Ruby who took it with a grim determination.

As Ruby prepared herself once again to fight Cardin, the bully in question had tears in his eyes. "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Cardin roared, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE FROM DEATH DUST NOT COME BACK TO FURHTER MOCK OUR EXISTENCE!"

"What did he say?" A student exclaimed at Cardin's words about dying from Death Dust, earning similar shouts from everyone else.

"THE HUNTSMEN ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HUMANITY AND ELIMINATE ANY AND ALL FREAKS THAT HAVE NO RIGHT TO LIVE AND PUT THOSE RABID ANIMALS IN THE KENNELS WHERE THEY BELONG! WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH THAT!? WHY THE HELL-" Cardin's increasingly tearful mad rant was interrupted by a shot from the blooming rose that revealed the gun barrel.

"Shut up," Ruby said, sounding sad instead of angry. "Faunus are people just as much as you or me. As a huntress in training, it's my duty to defend those that can't defend themselves," the 15 year old reaper said with a lone tear, "What I can't understand is how anyone can be such a...meanie that hurts others for fun."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DUMB-" Another shot cut Cardin off, this one aimed at his shoulder, which took a large chunk out of his aura.

"Stop! Just stop," Ruby said with tears flowing freely, "You were ready to kill me just because you didn't like me." Another shot which took more of Cardin's aura, followed by gasps at Ruby's words. "You. Threatened. To kill my team." Three shots that finally broke Cardin's aura and more gasps. "You... You...," Ruby wanted to say more but instead, broke into tears. Before Ruby could fall down, she was wrapped into pair of arms that pulled her into a comforting hug.

By now, Glynda had finally let the Vale police into the arena to arrest Cardin. "Cardin Winchester, you are under arrest for stealing highly volatile substance and attempted murder," one of the officers said as they put weakened Cardin into handcuffs.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Cardin shouted as he struggled against the officers, "MY FATHER WILL GET YOU ALL FIRED! YOU HEAR ME!" The officers rolled their eyes at the statement. Cardin's father was one of the richest people in Vale, and a member of the Council. Unfortunately for Cardin, his father is currently walking on thin ice with the law. Meaning that if one more rumor stained his reputation, the man might lose his seat. Although a Councilman's son attempting a murder and stealing highly dangerous substance won't be a rumor. It will be a fact.

As Cardin was dragged away, Russle, who was regaining conciousness was arrested for helping Cardin. However, he didn't struggle. He just allowed himself to be arrested quietly.

"That Russel at least regrets his actions," Roze whispered to a crying Ruby, "Perhaps if a different person was his leader, he could've been a better person."

Ruby didn't answer, but she just hugged harder. Even as her team approached them to support their leader.

* * *

 **AN: So. Here it is. The second chapter. Where Cardin was trounced, arrested, and his father is about to lose his position. I believe Cardin is the way he is, because of how he was raised, but his father forgot to teach him one crucial fact: Actions have consequences.**

 **Finally, the fight. I decided to incorporate Blade skills. Buffs that activate randomly during a battle in Xenoblade 2. However, for this I made it so that once a skill is used, it can't be activated again immediately. Next, in the game there are special moves that you can charge up as you activate arts. But in this case... I went with something along the lines of, the more comfortable they are with each other the more of their power the Blade can use. When considering how the Blade special animation usually goes, I'd say Ravaging Rose is... lvl 3. Lvl 4 being the highest, but that isn't as simple as the first three levels.**


	3. Chapter 3

Explanations and Revelations

 **AN: I must say... You people are pretty keen on shoving your ideas here. Some of which I have already considered. Though not understanding all of them. But that's neither here nor there. So... here's the next chapter, and I've decided to make at least a third one. Though I'm still wondering if I should make this a full blown story.**

* * *

Some time after Cardin's arrest, team RWBY and Roze found themselves in Ozpin's office. The headmaster had called them over.

"Are we in trouble," was the first question that Ruby asked, still mildly shaken from her outburst. Thankfully being in Yang's one armed comfort hug helped a lot.

The headmaster smiled at the question, "Of course not. Mr. Winchester practically confessed his attempted murder, so the matter is settled as far as I'm concerned." Then Ozpin shifted his gaze to Roze, "However, what I'm about to discuss is about Mr. Roze here. It seems... that at least the part about him being from the Death Dust-."

"Core Crystal," Roze corrected, "And I was awakened, not born."

Weiss scowled at the headmaster being interrupted, but decided not to comment on it. She wanted to know how Ozpin came to that conclusion.

"Right," Ozpin said, before continuing, " The part about him being awakened from the Core Crystal seems to be true at least."

"And why is that," Blake asked.

At those words, a holographic screen appeared in front of his desk. "Take a look at this surveillance footage," Ozpin said as the footage in question started playing.

First the girls saw an empty hallway, wondering what they're supposed to be seeing. That is, until Ruby appears on the footage with her back turned to the camera.

Yang hugged Ruby with both arms, fearing what this footage might show. And sure enough, It showed Russel and Cardin attacking her. At the sight of Ruby struggling, Yang wished she could still smash Cardin's face in.

Blake looked horrified at Cardin looking proud when he managed to get Ruby's hand on the Dea- Core Crystal.

Weiss... she was reminded of her first few days at Beacon. Actually wishing Ruby gone, even going so far as wishing for her death. That made the Schnee heiress sick to her stomach now. The thought of wishing someone's death for even an instant.

Ruby herself... she did feel a weight at the memories of last night. And yet, for some reason... she didn't feel scared.

And then the footage showed it. The Core Crystal flashed and there was a light in the vague shape of a person standing over ruby. Then the light faded, revealing Roze, who looked around the hallway before craning his hood covered head at the sight of the unconcious Ruby.

That was when Ozpin stopped the footage. "Assuming what Mr. Roze said is the truth, this is the moment of his 'awakening'," the headmaster told the four girls who were processing this information, "And the lack of the Crystal in the footage supports his claim." Indeed, the crystal in Ruby's hand had vanished.

"NO!" Weiss screeched, "There has to be a different explanation."

"But Weiss, how did he appear there," Blake asked, trying to think of anything that would disprove Roze's claims but she found none. If he used a semblance to appear in there, then what were the abilities he displayed in the arena?

"He must've used a semblance," Weiss quickly said, still refusing to believe it.

"Then what were the other abilities, that he used," Yang asked the same question Blake had thought of.

"That's... that's," Weiss stammered.

"What kind of school doesn't teach common knowledge," Roze asked in annoyance from Ozpin.

That made the Headmaster raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean by common knowledge?"

This kind of response irritated the Blade, "About Blades and Drivers. We have existed alongside you since the Architect created all life."

"An architect created life? Come on," Weiss snorted in irritation, while Ozpin raised another eyebrow.

Judging by the look of fury on Roze's face, that was the wrong thing to say, "You deny the Architect, who created all life on Alrest? What kind backwater Titan produced a mindless imbecile like you!?"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

Weiss' screech scared Ruby a little. The red reaper hadn't seen Weiss this furious, unless she tried to bail out on school work.

Blake stifled a laugh at someone having the guts to call Weiss an imbecile. The heiress was very proud of her intelligence, and did not like _anyone_ insulting it.

Yang actually laughed at Roze getting under Weiss' skin faster than the blonde brawler ever did.

Before this could turn into a shouting match, Ozpin loudly said something that made Roze freeze in his tracks, "Our world is called Remnant."

"...What?" Was the intelligent question from the Blade.

"So I was right," Ozpin said, "You referred the world as Alrest. But as I said, our world is called Remnant." At the latter sentence, Ozpin pulled the map of Remnant on the holographic screen.

"...That's... a fake," Roze said, before pulling out his scythe and started shooting at the screen, which made RWBY to back away from him, while Ozpin ducked under the desk. "IT'S A FAKE!" Roze screamed as he kept shooting at the map that was wrong in every possible way, "Where are the Titans? Where is the Cloud Sea!? Where. Is. THE WORLD TREE!?"

During the shouting and shooting, the elevator opened, revealing Professor Goodwitch, who Ozpin had asked as a back up. The Professor acted quickly and flicked her riding crop to disarm Roze who turned to the offending woman. The rose themed Blade was ready to charge the teacher, but...

"Roze! Stop," Ruby shouted as she latched onto her Blade's torso. "...Please," Ruby pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes.

Roze looked into Ruby's pleading silver eyes before turning his head away, "...I'm... sorry Ruby." The Blade sounded ashamed, "That was... uncalled from me."

Everyone was surprised that Roze calmed down so easily, just because Ruby asked him to.

Then Ozpin, who had inched out of his hiding spot, cleared his throat. "Have you calmed down," the professor asked, reassessing his opinion of Roze not being a threat.

"...No... But Ruby is my Driver. And regardless of circumstances, I am her Blade," Roze said like it was a mantra of sorts. Then the Blade walked to pick up his dropped weapon, except Goodwitch got in the way.

"I think it would be best if you weren't armed right now," Glynda said with a piercing look which would make any person wither.

But Roze is not just "any" person. Evidenced by the fact that he unceremoniously shoved Glynda to the side and picked up his scythe. Only to toss it to Ruby who barely caught it. "I think it's best that you hold onto it from now on," Roze said. All the while ignoring Glynda who was seething in anger at being ignored so easily.

Yang was not sure if she should consider Roze extremely brave or stupid for not respecting Glynda. Weiss, still furious about being called an imbecile, had hoped that the Goodwitch would put this miscreant in his place. Blake... she was reminded of how Adam would disregard anything she said about human equality. The only difference was, Roze didn't threaten Glynda in any way.

"Do you disrespect all authority like that," Glynda asked with venom in her voice, which made Ruby worried about Roze.

The reaper of roses gave the teacher a confused look, "You were in my way, I moved you. It's that simple."

Before the Goodwitch turned into a very angry witch. Ozpin cleared his throat again, "As much as I would like to correct Mr. Roze's... slight, I believe we have more pressing matters to attend to." Then the headmaster fixed Roze with an inquisitive look, "Could you explain what exactly are Blades and Drivers."

Roze gave the headmaster his full attention. "...Very well, seeing as this will be educational to Ruby," the rose reaper said as he gave the said Driver a quick glance, "Let's start with Blades, we come in many shapes and sizes. Each of us have a weapon that we can use ourselves, or give it to our Drivers. The one thing all Blades have in common is our Core Crystals." At the last part Roze revealed his Core Crystal to everyone, "Although the shape of the Crystal may vary from Blade to Blade."

"'May' vary," Ozpin queried.

"I have yet to meet any other Blades," Roze admitted, before looking hesitantly at Ruby, "Now, once a Driver has awakened a Blade, they will be bonded for the rest of the Driver's life."

That information clarified some things for Ozpin and team RWBY. When Roze said that he belonged to Ruby, that meant he was bonded to her.

Though that raised a question to Ruby, "But when I die... What happens to you?"

Roze had a sad look, "When the Driver dies the Blade will revert to their Core Crystal, so that a new Driver can resonate with them."

That made Yang worry a little. This meant the only way to truly get rid of this guy was to kill Ruby.

"So," Blake asked unsurely, "How many Drivers have you had?" It was a fair question. After all, the way Roze spoke made it seem like Blades were around for a loooong time.

"...I don't know," Roze replied simply.

"What," came the incredulous question from Weiss, "How can you not know?" She wasn't entirely convinced about this stuff, but she was still curious.

"Because when a new Driver resonates with a Core Crystal, all the memories the Blade had about their previous life is erased," Roze explained like nothing was wrong with it, "To answer Blake's question, hundreds? Maybe thousands. For all I know, Ruby could be my first Driver."

"Wait a second," Glynda interrupted, "If you are basically a blank slate now... Then how do you know these things? Wouldn't you forget those too?"

Roze stared blankly at the professor, "...I don't know."

"How can you not know how you know," Weiss asked, once again, questioning the whole thing.

"I don't know," Roze replied simply.

"How can that be," Blake asked this time.

"I don't KNOW," Roze said in more irritated tone, "I don't know why I know. I just... know."

This information earned mixed reactions. For Blake, she tried to imagine living countless lives and not remembering any of them... She felt a pang of pity at this being who could've lived for thousands of years for all they knew.

Weiss... couldn't imagine it, on one hand this man is basically immortal if his lifespan is as he says. On the other hand, he won't remember any of the lives he had before this one so... Is it really immortality?

Ruby looked like she wanted to cry. The thought of forgetting everyone you loved was a sad and terrifying one.

"How can you be so non-chalant about it," Yang asked, angry at Roze's attitude to the whole thing, "You could've had people important to you and you just forgot about them!?"

"...And getting emotional about it changes... what," Roze stated with cold logic, "It is simply how we Blades are."

"But you were pretty emotional when you saw the map of Remnant," Ozpin pointed out, "Though back to the topic at hand..." Ozpin pulled a video feed of the fight with Cardin,"Could you explain this link you had with Miss Rose."

"That's just me supplying power to her," Roze explained, "It also attunes our emotions. And I must say, Ruby is very fun." At the latter sentence, Roze gave Ruby a smile. Which the young reaper returned awkwardly.

"...Right," Ozpin muttered, while ignoring a venomous glare the Blade was receiving from Yang who clearly didn't like the way Roze said that. "Anyway, what about that move you used?" The footage now showed Roze's attack on Russel.

Roze smiled at the memory, "Ravaging Rose. One of my Special Arts."

"Special Arts," Yang said skeptically.

"There are four levels to my Special Arts. Ravaging Rose is level three, the second strongest," Roze said with what sounded like disappointment. "Although maybe I should've settled for Crescent Bloom. Or even Petal Blast."

None of the people in the room knew what those moves were, but Ozpin apparently wasn't keen on finding that out. Instead, "I noticed that you could hold your own, so why bother being Miss Rose's Blade."

When the gang thought about it, he was able to avoid Yang's attacks, create barriers, and even take out Russel with what was basically a super move.

"Because only my Driver can draw out my full power," Roze explained, "I can fight on my own if I must, but I won't be as powerful as I would be with Ruby." At the mention of Ruby, the Blade gave a faint smile to his Driver, which made the girl blush at what sounded like a compliment.

The headmaster nodded at the information. "How powerful would you say you are among Blades, Mr. Roze," Ozpin then asked.

Now that was a question that made RWBY, especially Ruby, curious.

Roze had a thought ful expression on his face, before he frowned. "I honestly don't know. I know I'm not a Common Blade, but... I'm not sure how strong I would be compared to others like me," the Blade said carefully.

"Others like you," Weiss questioned, "And what do you mean by Common Blade?"

"...I'm afraid I can't explain a Common Blade, but those like me... Some Blades look more human than others," Roze said simply earning an interested look from Blake.

"What do you mean by looking 'more human than others'," the said faunus asked.

"...Just what I said. Some Blades look more human than others... Though I don't know to what extent," Roze replied with a shrug.

"Interesting," Ozpin mused as he was secretly taking notes. "Now, for my next question. What does it take to be a Driver," the headmaster asked, earning a confused look from Roze.

"...I don't understand the question," Roze replied, once again surprising everyone by not understanding the weirdest things.

"He means," Ruby started, looking for the words, "Is there something you must do to become a Driver."

Roze had a miffed look, "You need to resonate with a Core Crystal. I told you that before."

"That's not what I meant," Ruby said, now getting annoyed herself.

Glynda sighed at this exchange, before trying herself. "Is there a way to know if you are a Driver without resonating with a Core Crystal," the disciplinarian professor asked, hoping that she got the point across.

"...No. The only way is to resonate with a Core Crystal. You either can or can't. No ifs. No buts. No second chances," Roze responded, emphasizing each point.

"In other words, Miss Rose was just lucky to have the aptitude," Ozpin summarized, understanding that you either are a Driver or you're not. That meant that the risk of being rejected by a Core Crystal will always be there, no matter who you are.

Roze nodded at the summary.

"...I see," Ozpin finished, satisfied with the answers. "But this still leaves one problem for Mr. Roze's stay."

That made Ruby worried, Yang almost extatic, and Weiss and Blake unsure what to think.

"He will have to stay at your dorm, until a more permanent residence is figured out," Ozpin said, surprising team RWBY, while Roze showed no reaction.

"Professor Ozpin, I'm not letting this weirdo sleep in our dorm," Yang argued heatedly.

"Plus, he's a guy," Weiss agreed, less for Ruby's innocense, and more for the fact that she doesn't like Roze right now.

"Jaune and Ren are guys, and they sleep in the same dorm with Pyrrha and Nora," Blake pointed out, earning a look of shocked betrayal from WY.

"Plus, he's not a bad person," Ruby said, despite his odd attitude towards some things. Then she quickly turned to Ozpin,"Was there anything else, Professor?"

Ozpin recognized an attempt to bail out when he saw one. "No. That is all." But that doesn't mean he has to stop it.

"Okay. Let's go team," Ruby declared, before grabbing Roze's hand and practically dragging him to the elevator.

The rose themed Blade didn't struggle, or even grunt in disapproval. "I can walk myself." That dead pan remark was the closest thing to a protest Roze gave, as the rest of the team followed suit. With Yang and Weiss voicing their disapproval.

As soon as the elevator left, Glynda turned to her boss."Ozpin what were you thinking," Glynda asked in annoyance she had been bottling up, "You can't seriously take everything he says at face value!"

"I'm not," Ozpin responded with a sigh, "However, him being from another world might explain some things."

"Another world? When did he claim that," Glynda asked, now questioning Ozpin's judgment further.

The headmaster got off his seat, before marching to the elevator. "Not so much as 'claimed' as had a breakdown about Remnant not existing, as you saw when you entered," Ozpin explained while motioning Glynda to follow.

The professor did that grudgingly. "I simply thought he was aiming for your life," Glynda grumbled as she entered the elevator.

That earned a chuckle. "I admit, he was out of line, but it seems like he won't act without Miss Rose's approval," Ozpin said as he used a hidden panel that only he and select few people know about.

"And what makes you say that," Glynda asked. Still skeptical about the strange man that claimed to be... something that isn't human.

" You saw how he stopped when Miss Rose told him to. Besides, from the way I see it, Roze has his Driver's interests at heart. But onto other matters do you know how many 'Death Dust' crystals Bart managed to find," Ozpin asked as the elevator moved.

"Just the one that Roze supposedly awakened from, why," Glynda replied now having a questioning look.

"Roze's Crystal wasn't the only one," Ozpin said in a grave tone.

"What," Glynda asked in concern as the elevator reached a floor beneath the ground floor.

"Follow me," Ozpin said as he stepped out of the elevator and into the secret vault.

Glynda followed suit. "How many are we talking about," she asked, now with concern," Why wasn't I informed about thi?."

Ozpin gave his assistant an apologetic look. "Because you are already busy with all the other duties that come with being my assistant. I didn't want to burden you with this," Ozpin said as the two walked further in. Then the headmaster looked to a particular spot, next to two pods. "And here we are," Ozpin said as he pointed at a small chest to the side. The headmaster took a key that was around his neck and opened the chest.

Glynda couldn't believe it. In that chest were several Crystals like the one Roze came out of. "How?" Was the only question Glynda had.

"According to our dear doctor. A hole opened in the sky that rained these around the ruins he was excavating," Ozpin explained before closing the chest and locking it. "If what Roze says is true, we could have new weapons against _her_ ," Ozpin then said as he hid the key into his clothes.

Glynda however frowned at the same thought Ozpin must've had. Otherwise the headmaster would've been more extatic at having new force to fight against _her_. "You're worried about the students that might get rejected," Glynda said in an understanding tone, "Are we really that desperate?"

Ozpin thought for a while, "...No we are not. Still, the wounds inflicted on Bart's team varied, so if we do go through with this, we need to make sure that we have at least paramedics prepared."

"That is true," Glynda said, but she still wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

"There is one more thing you should know though," Ozpin then told Glynda.

"What is it this time," the professor didn't like anymore surprises.

"One more thing that supports Roze's claims", Ozpin replied as he made a call on his scroll. Once the call connected, a disheveled mop of green hair that identified the person as Bartholomew Oobleck, Beacon's history teacher, and part time archeologist.

" _Aah! Ozpin, to what to do I owe the pleasure,_ " the eccentric history teacher asked with his usual fast speech.

"Hello, Bart. Can you get miss Adenine on the Scroll. I believe it's time to introduce her to Glynda," Ozpin said, earning a raised eyebrow from the professor in question.

Oobleck frowned at the words, " _Are you sure that is wise? I mean... you told me we should keep her a secret._ "

"Situation has changed," Ozpin said seriously, "I'm afraid we can't keep this a secret much longer."

A moment of silence from Oobleck's end, before he turned himself away from the screen. " _ADENINE! OZPIN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!_ "

Glynda winced at the volume the eccentric history teacher used... again, but that isn't what surprised her. " _Coming Bart!_ " It was the female voice that was barely audible as if far away that surprised the professor. As far as Glynda knew, Oobleck is far too engrossed in his work to have any friends outside of the staff, much less female friends. However, soon enough Glynda could see it. A woman with a short green... or maybe aqua hair appeared on the screen. " _Hello professor, what did you wish to talk about,_ " the woman that was probably Adenine asked.

"I thought I would introduce you to Glynda, my assistant," Ozpin replied as he handed over his scroll to Glynda who grudgingly accepted.

At first the only thing Glynda really took note of this woman was the metal shoulder pads that seemed to have a glowing center. Then her eyebrow raised as she saw what looked like a large wide belt strapped across Adenine's small bust. Then the professor's green eyes widened as she saw something sticking out of the woman's chest, right above the belt. A glowing blue crystal. " _Hello Glynda! I am Adenine,_ " Adenine introduced herself while bringing one of her gauntlet covered hands to wave on the screen.

" _Is that a book around her wrist!?_ " Glynda couldn't help wondering at the sight of a book that looked like someone carved a hole on the cover and had it put around Adenine's wrist. "...Are you a Blade," Glynda couldn't help asking.

Adenine smiled on a screen, " _Oh, so you know already? Indeed I am, and I must say, having a Driver like Bart is a dream come true._ " The dreamy look Adenine had on her face unnerved Glynda.

Never in her life had Glynda Goodwitch thought someone would make a face like that when talking about Oobleck.

" _Ahem, yes. It is quite lucky that I awakened someone so interested in history._ " Glynda heard Oobleck say sounding... dare she say it, flustered.

Not wanting to process any of this Glynda cut the call, before glaring at Ozpin. "So, what do you think of her," Ozpin asked, despite having a feeling what Glynda might say.

"...By the Dust, there's _two_ of them now!" was the first thing Glynda said while massaging the bridge of her nose to quell an incoming headache.

"Funny, that's exactly what I said," Ozpin replied, seeing where Glynda was coming from. Although Adenine isn't as... hyperactive as Oobleck, she still goes on a rant about importance of history and knowledge. And _especially_ books, if the rest of her appearance that _wasn't_ shown to Glynda is any indication.

"So... the story about Oobleck getting paper cuts from the Crystal...," Glynda said, letting the sentece hang.

"A lie," Ozpin admitted, "Oobleck touched one of the Crystals with gloves on, thinking it would protect him. And you saw the result." Then the Professor had an unusually care-free smile, "I wonder if Blades and Drivers can get married."

"OZPIN!" Glynda finally snapped not needing the mental image of Oobleck in a wedding suit, carrying Adenine who was in a wedding dress looking at each other lovingly... " _Damn it!_ "

That evening at the RWBY dorm, a furious blizzard was raging. A blizzard that is also known as a very irate Weiss Schnee. After reaching the dorm, the girls were talking about where Roze would sleep. None of the girls were willing to give up their beds. And somehow during this, Roze had occupied himself with Weiss' dust. But that's not why Weiss was angry. The reason she was angry was...

"THAT'S NOT CANDY, YOU DUNCE!" Because Roze had opened a Dust container and downed it's contents. Apparently the Blade got a charge out of it.

"But it felt so good," Roze complained, reminding the heiress of a cookie starved Ruby. "It's like crystalized ether."

"...That sounded wrong on so many levels," Weiss said through gritted teeth, "And what the heck is ether!?"

Roze opened his mouth to reprimand Weiss, before remembering where he was. "Ether is the energy that permeates everything in Alrest. Land, water, fire even the air," the rose themed Blade explained, although he was a little drained from his exposition in Ozpin's office.

"Seriously," Yang said, liking this guy less by the second. First he started saying weird things, then he acted like he was Ruby's property, and now he snatched something that didn't belong to him. "Is there really no way to get rid of him," the blonde brawler complained as Weiss went on a rant about personal posessions.

"...Well...," Ruby said, hugging Roze's scythe to comfort herself with all the tension around, "Maybe we should teach him not to take things that aren't his."

"I think Weiss has that covered," Blake dead panned.

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Weiss screamed as she threw her hands into the air before flopping down on her bed, physically, mentally, even emotionally drained.

All the while Roze looked on in confusion, "...Why did she get angry?"

That question made Weiss scream into her pillow.

"Umm... Roze," Ruby started, earning the rose reaper's attention. "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you," Ruby said unsurely, wondering if she could get through when Weiss couldn't.

"...How do I know what isn't mine," Roze asked sounding completely serious.

"Well... If you don't recognize it as your own, then it's probably not yours," Ruby said, hoping to get through to someone who apparently doesn't know the concept.

"...Okay." Roze said simply, before addressing the rest of the team, "In case you are still wondering, I can sleep on the floor if I must."

"...That's fine," Blake said, now wondering if Roze was... not quite right in the head. "I think we had some spare blankets," the cat faunus then said before moving to one of their closets that held the said sleeping gear.

Roze hummed in acceptance as he took a look at the team's sleeping arrangements. "...How have any of you not died," the Blade asked at the sight of the improvised bunk beds. Ruby's bed, which was above Weiss', was held up to the roof by several ropes. Yang's bed, which was above Blake's, was on top of a pile of books under each foot.

"They're sturdier than they look," Ruby responded happily, still proud of her idea.

Roze ran his hand through his black locks with an unconvinced look, "...Wouldn't it be safer to get proper bunk beds?"

"Well, it was the only way to fit the beds here with all of our stuff," Blake explained as she handed Roze a blanket and a pillow. Which the Blade accepted with a quick thanks you. "But I have to ask, how do you know of bunk beds when you seem to not know... other things," Blake then asked.

Roze sighed at the question, "I told you, I don't know. I just know about some things. For example, I knew about the sun, trees, lakes mountains, and lots of other things, but I have yet to see many of them. After all, I was awakened only yesterday."

Blake could only nod dumbly, "That sounds... odd."

"...I guess it would be for a human," Roze said, before putting his blanket and pillow between the improvised bunk beds, "Speaking of which, I saw many people with animal ears or other such traits. What's with that?"

Blake almost blanched at the question. While Ruby who was previously in the bathroom to change into her pajamas heard the conversation.

"They're called faunus," Ruby asked simply.

The rose themed Blade stared at Ruby for a while. "...Okay." Before shrugging and getting under his blanket.

"That's it," Blake asked, never in her life has she heard someone react to her kind like that, "You hear about faunus and you just dismiss it?"

"...Are the Faunus evil?"

"WHAT!?" the black haired Faunus screamed angrily, "NO! We're-"

"Do they enjoy hurting others," Roze asked again, interrupting whatever Blake was about to say.

"NO! Faunus-"

"Then I see no reason why I should adress this any further," Roze said, once again interrupting the cat faunus. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get some shut eye." With that, Rose turned in a way that turned his back on Blake.

Which left Blake with a very angry scowl. "Hey! Don't ignore me," Blake said in annoyance and just a hint of hatred. How dare he call faunus evil and then just act like nothing was wrong.

"B-blake," Ruby stammered.

"Forget it, Ruby," Blake said angrily. "I'm going to bed." With that Blake went to the bathroom to change into her own nightwear.

"Why did you have to be so mean," Ruby asked Roze, who turned his head enough to reveal one white eye.

"...I just stated a fact," Roze said before returning his head to a more comfortable position.

Ruby walked in front of her Blade so she could see his face. "You called faunus evil, how can you do that," Ruby asked, wondering if there was a reason he hated faunus.

Roze opened one of his now closed eyes. "I didn't say they are evil, I asked if they are. And the answer I got was no, so I will be content with that... Unless I'm proven otherwise," Roze explained, adding the last part as an after thought, before closing his eye again.

Ruby opened her mouth to retort. But no sound came out, because she realized what Roze was trying to say. He would consider the faunus like any other person based on Blake's responses, unless they're proven wrong. However, Ruby felt confident in the fact that Roze would never believe otherwise. " _Or if he does, he's gonna have to deal with me,_ " Ruby thought confidently. But for now, she climbed to her bunk to sleep.

Not long after that, Blake peeked from the bathroom in her night clothes, giving a wary look to now sleeping Roze. The black haired faunus fiddled with the bow that was covering her cat ears as she thought of the conversation she overheard. " _...Maybe he doesn't hate faunus,_ " Blake thought before going to bed herself, feeling just a little ashamed of herself for jumping to conclusions like that. But can you really blame her, after seeing too many humans who hate her kind? Blake doesn't know this, but of course Roze can't know about the racism between humans and faunus, when he didn't even know about faunus.

* * *

 **AN: How many of you saw Adenine coming, and be honest people. I thought about existing Blades that might fit RWBY characters, and... well while Blake does love books, she doesn't have the hunger for knowledge Oobleck does. Besides, one of Adenine's field skills is called "Extra-Ancient Wisdom". That ties into some veeeery old history, which I don't doubt our literal book lady would take interest in alongside our good Doctor Oobleck. As for the marriage thing... well... it was mentioned in the Xenoblade 2 that there are old stories about Drivers marrying their Blades *kihhihii*.**

 **As for Adenine's weapon... I've decided to keep it the same. However, again, there is a reason for that. One I'm not revealing anytime soon, if at all.**

 **Finally, Roze eating Dust... Aside from doing so without Weiss' permission, Dust is basically elemental energy in a crystallized form, something that I don't doubt a Blade could feed on.**

 **I hope you guys had fun reading this as much as I had, reading it.**


End file.
